Graphene is a substance composed of pure carbon, with atoms arranged in a regular hexagonal pattern similar to graphite, but in a sheet or layer only one-atom thick. Graphene is known to have high electrical conductivity at room temperature. Graphene is also known to have high mechanical strength.